Not What I Wanted
by Saki K
Summary: Sequel to Forever. Death upon them, Sasuke finds himself in heaven, but his brother wasn’t there. Fic trade with Ramen77


The first thing I'd like to say is that I am so sorry for taking so long on my part of the **fic trade** . and that I didn't write a PWP like you wanted. It's hardly M rated.

Romance/Tragedy

Rated M

Itachi/Sasuke

Summary: Death upon them, Sasuke finds himself in heaven, but his brother wasn't there... for **Ramen77**

Here we have the **sequel** to **Forever**. So if you didn't read that one, I suggest you read it first or you might not understand what they're talking about. This sequel was a suggestion from **RantingLunatic** and an anonymous reviewer.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, but I want to :3

Warnings: Ugh, mostly none. The reason I put it M rated was because Forever was rated M and it would be easier to find. So, incest, shounen ai. Itachi Sasuke. Another tragedy.

Hope you like it, it's incredibly sad, but I think it's an OK ficcie read and review everyone!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Not what I wanted- sequel to Forever**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Sasuke's POV**

Itachi is gone. Itachi won't be coming back.

I was in the apparent 'heaven'. Yet this couldn't be heaven. Heaven is wherever Itachi was, and Itachi certainly wasn't here. Another promise that he didn't keep.

How many has he broken now? Myriads. I can't even count. I feel horribly broken inside. I wish we never died, and then we would have been together, instead of having him go to a place that I can't reach. What hurts even more is that he really did try to keep the promise, and that he really did—does love me.

Now I want to leave. Leave this heaven. Go to where Itachi is, the one I love. Even if he did deserve to be exiled to hell. So I left. I would much rather go down to the underworld and live in the darkness with Itachi than to exist without him.

I descended. No one tried to stop me. There was no barrier since nobody would want to leave. I felt somewhat afraid, but as soon as I saw him, my face lit with a small smile.

"Nii-san..." I whispered. Itachi spun around in alarm, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I never thought I'd ever hear those words again..." He said softly back. I don't know why we're whispering, but hell is nothing like I'd imagined. It was deathly quiet. Itachi had black wings on his back, but I don't see why since he's chained to the ground like a prisoner.

We looked at each other without uttering a single word. Then Itachi sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... Sasuke, you have to go back."

"No!" My eyes started to water. Didn't he understand? "No! I'm staying with you! I can't... exist without you..." I wrapped my arms around him, unable to stop the flow of tears.

He didn't push me away, instead stroked my back comfortingly like he did when I was little. I felt like a child, crying like this, but the tears just won't stop flowing.

**Itachi's POV**

He turned towards me and kissed me on the lips, lingering slightly before pulling back. "You're going to go back." I said firmly, pushing him away. Sasuke looked incredibly hurt and was about to say something again before I cut him off. "This is no place for someone as pure as you, Leave me here... Sasuke..."

"No." I gave him an almost pleading look. "I don't care, Itachi. You're everything that I need." And he leaned forwards to kiss me again. I turned away so he had kissed my cheek instead.

"I'd never be able to forgive myself. You have to leave now. Your wings are being tainted by hell." Soon he'd have no choice but to stay here. When he still wouldn't move I reached my hand out and slapped him. I'm going to do something that'll hurt more than anything, but it's for him, Sasuke deserves better.

"I don't love you Sasuke. I never did..." There was a disbelieving look on his face. My chest hurts. "I've been playing you all this time. I tricked you to die. You mean nothing to me." Tears were leaking out of his beautiful eyes again and I couldn't bear to look. "Leave." I whispered. There's something better for you out there, I don't deserve you.

Still crying, Sasuke took one last look at me, before pushing past. I heard his choked sobs and closed my eyes, already missing the warmth of his body against mine.

"_Spread your wings, love. Spread your wings and fly."_

**Not what I wanted**

**Owari**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a bit fast for me in the end but I fairly liked it, hope you did too, ramen-chan

Once again I gave a story a sad ending. Sorry, but I just couldn't see Sasuke going to hell to his brother and staying there, and I don't think Itachi would of let him anyway. In this story and its prequel, Sasuke tends to cry a lot XD.

-Saki


End file.
